


The Imposter.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (you don't have to squint very hard), And how Remus subs, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dukeceit if you squint, I make a joke about mastubation, Logan sanders is the only sane side, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Patton needs a nap, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Very Very Light Angst, remus is a filthy rat bastard, remus is trying, this was inspired by among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Remus pulls a prank. It doesn't end well.Read: the author loves some dramatic irony.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	The Imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this was inspired by Among Us. Also wanted to write a Janus sickfic so... lol. Remus is a little shit in this one. And I include a Sonic reference.

Janus was sick. Now, you might be asking how, as the sides aren’t real human beings. Remus honestly didn’t know. Sides could get sick but he didn’t know why it happened. It just did. That was a question that Logan could probably answer. All he knew was that Janus felt like shit. Which left him open to… execute a plan. 

“Mm. Remus get me tea… and maybe some crackers.” Janus mumbled stirring from his sleep, his voice hoarse. Speaking felt like rubbing sandpaper on his throat. He burrowed underneath his blanket. Curling up in his bed.

“Mhm. Just let me finish this.” Remus responded. He was sitting sat Janus’s desk. 

" _Now_ , please.” Janus struggled out. 

“Give me a goddamn second.” Remus said. He was working diligently on something. Janus didn’t know what it was but the fact the Remus was so invested in it made him uneasy. 

Remus was writing with a calligraphy pen that he “borrowed” from Roman. He was using delicate strokes on a piece of cardstock with gold detailing on it. When you looked closely, the trim was little snakes. Remus said he was working on a “special project.” Janus had just let him do it. He was too tired and he could deal with the consequences later. 

Remus smiled and held up his work. He had a perfect opportunity currently as Janus was incapacitated. He’d written a little note that he’d leave in the living room for Virgil and the light sides to find. The note read,

“Hello, _three_ of my co-sides. I’ve decided that I wanted to play a little game. I’m impersonating one of you. The real side is sitting in my room. They willingly agreed to this. Call this a little experiment of mine. Have fun deciding who’s the imposter. - Janus.”

He’d been studying Janus’s handwriting for weeks now. He had it perfect except for the lowercase I’s. He could never get it the way Janus wrote it. The way Janus wrote it down was like a little dash with a little swirl at the end. Which would be simple enough but Remus had what Janus said was, “The most atrocious penmanship he’d ever seen, and he’d read Virgil’s handwriting before.” Remus took it as a compliment because atrocious was kinda what he was going for. Anyway, Remus could only accomplish the dash part but never the swirl. He deemed it passable though.

“Alright, Snakey-” 

“I told you not to call me that.” 

“Anyway, snakey-” Janus sighed. He would never get Remus to stop using that nickname, would he?

“I’m done with my project. What did you want?” Remus said, holding the card behind his back.

“Some tea, chamomile is preferable, crackers with maybe some Crofters or something, and could you nab Virgil’s noise-canceling headphones for me?” Janus would ask about Remus’s project but he didn’t want to know. 

“Sure thing, Jan.” Janus groaned, Remus had been saying “Sure thing, Jan” ever since he revealed his name. 

Remus grabbed something from the desk he was working at. Janus felt lightheaded and his vision was blurry so he couldn’t see what it was. 

Remus made his way down the stairs. He immediately put his devious little scheme into action. 

He set down the note down on the kitchen table. The light sides and Virgil always ate lunch together. They would surely find it. He set up two hidden webcams. One in the kitchen and one in the living room. Each connected to a video feed on his laptop. Once he was done with that he went to make Janus’s tea. 

He found a yellow electric kettle; he assumed it was Janus’s as Thomas seemed to unconsciously color code the sides’ belongings. 

He set the kettle to boil while he looked for the chamomile tea bags. It wasn’t hard as Logan kept everything organized and would take an hour every Saturday to put everything back where it belonged. The kettle was done boiling and he poured the hot water into a mug; it was also yellow. He let the tea steep while he grabbed some crackers from the pantry, set them down on a plate, and grabbed the Crofters from the fridge. 

He put a lighter in his pocket. There were candles upstairs that Janus liked. “Water garden” or something weird like that. 

He held the mug in one hand and the plate of cracker and jam in the other. He carried them carefully up the stairs to Janus’s room. 

“There you are.” Janus croaked. His usually smooth voice cracked with every word he spoke. “Why did you take so long?” Remus shrugged and answered, “It was my project.” Janus immediately decided questioning Remus about his project wouldn’t be worth the trouble. 

“I still need to go get headphones.” Remus said, once again leaving Janus’s room. 

He walked down the hall to Virgil’s room. He knocked before deciding to just walk in, without waiting for a response. Virgil was sitting on his bed, reading a book. 

“Hi Virge, can I borrow-”

Virgil looked at him and noticed the lighter in his pocket, “WHY DO YOU HAVE A LIGHTER?!” Virgil shouted dropping his book, immediately going to push Remus out of his room. “Relax, I’m just going to light some candles.” Virgil looked relieved. But then angry, “Dude, why did you barge in my room like that? I could’ve been changing or something.” Remus shrugged, “Nothing I haven’t seen before. Both because we look the same and I’ve walked in on you mastur-” 

“IT’S ABOUT HAVING RESPECT FOR MY PRIVACY REMUS, NOT BECAUSE I’M SHY!” Virgil shouted once again. Remus rolled his eyes. “Listen, I just need to borrow your headphones. The noise-canceling ones.” Virgil went to his desk and snatched his headphones off of it. “Here, now get out of my room.” Virgil said, physically pushing Remus out of it. 

Remus walked to Janus’s room and handed him the headphones. “Do you need another blanket, you reptilian bastard?” Janus snorted and then immediately winced in pain. “No,” he said. “I’m good.” Remus nodded and sat down at the desk. He lit a candle before opening his laptop and waiting for the chaos to start. Janus put on his headphones and put on a music playlist before passing out. Curled into himself, swaddled in his blanket.

\-----

Virgil had finished his book. He had a stack of self-help books about anxiety. They were either entertaining or very insightful for his position as Thomas’s anxiety. He heard a knock as his door and prayed it wasn’t Remus again. 

He went to open and found Patton on the other side of it. “Hey, kiddo! You ready for lunch?” Patton asked, bright and cheery. Virgil was relived and responded, 

“Yep. What are we having for lunch?” 

“I offered to make us something but Roman said he wanted to order pizza so that’s what we’re having.” Virgil nodded. Walking in time with Patton down the stairs. 

When they arrived at the kitchen they found an eerily calm Logan and a pacing Roman. 

“Which one of you is it?” Logan asked, stern and mildly forceful. His hand folded in front of him on the table.

“What are you talking about, Lo?” Patton asked, thoroughly bewildered. Logan handed Patton a card. 

Patton looked shocked then looked around at the rest of his friends. “Well, it’s not me.” 

Virgil was trying to catch a glimpse of the card, “What does it say?”

Roman narrowed his eyes and said, “Shouldn’t you already know, you’re acting far too happy to be Virgil.” 

Virgil stepped back a little, “Roman, what the hell? Of course it’s me! Can somebody please tell me what’s going on?!” Patton handed him the card. Virgil read it. Different emotions flickering across his face, each lingering for a moment before changing.

Virgil clenched his fists and immediately became hostile, “I don’t know “Roman”, The real Roman wouldn’t immediately antagonize me, he knows better, how do I know you’re not Janus?”

Patton stepped in between them, his hands out to his sides, trying to calm them down, “Hey now, kiddos. No need to fight! I’m sure if we ask nicely, Janus will reveal himself. Janus is not a bad guy! Sure, he’s a little rough around the edges but he wants the best for Thomas just like all the rest of us!” Logan stood up, 

“We know he wants what he believes is best for Thomas, that is our purpose as Thomas’s sides. It’s debatable whether or not all of his methods are best for Thomas. Though I do agree; Thomas cannot always put others first but he’s shown to be manipulative and cunning in order to get his way. He’s isn’t a villain, the concepts of good and evil are entirely fabricated things but he is potentially dangerous to us. Why do you think he’s pulling this… elaborate prank?” Logan said. 

“Oh hush, Robotdick, we know you aren’t Janus, don’t feel like you need to prove it to us with fancy words.” Roman then had a realization, maybe “Logan” is Janus overcompensating for not legitimately being Logan, “Deceit! Show yourself!” Roman shouted at Logan. Logan scowled and shouted. “It’s not me!” He then turned to Patton, “You’ve been uncharacteristically panicky this entire time. Are _you_ Janus?” Paton vigorously shook his head. He sat down at the table, rested his head on his arm, and said, “Janus, kiddo, please just… reveal yourself. I haven’t had a good day and this is not the time to be playing games.” Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. 

Roman slammed his hand on the counter and yelled, “Reveal yourself you slippery snake!” 

“No need to get violent, Roman.” Remus chuckled. Roman’s eyes widened and he sneered, “You had something to do with this didn’t you. You filthy rat bastard.” Remus smiled a sort of cheshire grin, “You know, “filthy rat bastard” is what Janus calls me in-” 

“Ugh!” Roman, Patton, and Virgil said. Logan just sighed. Remus shrugged. 

The four of them returned to arguing. 

\------

Remus made his way up the stairs again, going up to check on Janus. When he left the room, he was still sleeping. Remus wanted to make sure it stayed that way, his favorite snake boi needed his rest. 

When Remus carefully opened the door, he was happy to see that Janus was still resting. Janus stirred though and opened his eyes, “Wher’d ya go” Janus mumbled. 

“Just checking up on Roman.” Remus said. Janus raised an eyebrow but eventually discarded the thought. 

Janus made grabby hands at Remus and muttered, “Cuddles.” Remus laid himself down next to Janus and Janus spooned him from behind. Janus was never this physically affectionate. Remus would appreciate it while it lasted. “Mm. Thank’s for th’ tea.” Janus said before passing out once again. Remus would go back to his laptop to watch the argument go down but he’d already gotten bored of it. 

\-----

“You know Roman usually makes fun of Logan for being a huge nerd! Robotdick doesn’t make sense!” Virgil shouted. 

Roman gasped and said, “Well I’m sorry! _I’m_ kinda preoccupied with finding out which one of us is being impersonated! You’re just attacking me at this point!” 

Virgil scowled, “Roman and I made amends, remember! Maybe _you_ still think of me as a villain!” 

“Of course I don’t think that Virgil is a villain anymore, he’s my friend! It’s you, banana bastard, that I believe to be villainous.” 

Patton interjected, “Hey now, Janus isn’t a villain, he’s trying his best the only way he knows how!” 

Logan sighed and sat down. “Think through this Logically.” He said to himself. The more he observed the argument, the more he believed that none of them were Janus. The only way they could solve this was by going up to Janus’s room and seeing who it was. 

Logan got up abruptly and spoke over all of them, “If we aren’t sure, let’s just go to Janus’s room.” 

Patton put a hand over his heart. “Logan, I’m surprised at you! That’s an invasion of privacy!” Logan sighed, “Unfortunately this is necessary as we can’t figure this out on our own.” 

Patton looked hesitant, then looked over at Roman and Virgil who were at each other’s throats, and sighed. “Okay.” 

The four of them trudged up the stairs. The sight before them was not one they were expecting. Remus and Janus cuddling on his bed. Both stirred. “Oh, you’re done. Took you long enough.” Remus said, standing up. Janus looked confused. “Done with what?” Logan suddenly came to the realization that Janus, in fact, did not pull this prank. It was Remus.

Patton sighed and walked to his room, probably tired from the emotional turmoil of the argument. 

“I’m sorry.” Virgil and Roman said, simultaneously. They both walked down the stairs, talking as they did, both stumbling over their apologies. Logan narrowed his eyes before walking down the stairs as well. 

“Remus, what happened? Does this have something to do with your project?” Janus said, trying to sit up. “Kind of, I’ll explain tomorrow, please get some rest, for now, Janus.” Remus said gently. Both laid back down and resumed the cuddling position they were in before. 

Virgil had offered a game of truce MarioKart with Roman and he accepted. Patton took a nap and Logan read his favorite novel to wind down. Janus was not happy the next day. But he did applaud the effort.


End file.
